


This Could Have Gone Better

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Love You All, Just so everyone knows, LMAO, M/M, No Spoilers, Some Background Prompto/Gladio, also im sorry if i messed up the past tense anywhere, but - Freeform, i feel like it needs more tags, pls forgive me, seriously i dont want to look at it anymore, take this ficlet, what are you gonna do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: "I didn't ask to wake up to this."  He mumbled, sleepily.  Oh, he was definitely annoyed."Be grateful I woke you up at all."  Was the tense response."I don't even recall asking to be woken up."  Oh, there's the sass."It'll be worth it, promise."  He could almost guarantee that would work."At least I can trust it when you say that.  But I'm still gonna say no."  Oh.Well, that certainly could have gone better.





	This Could Have Gone Better

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play the game of 'catch the Harry Potter reference' because I had to put it in here.

Ignis hadn't seen the stars look so beautiful in a long time.  But then, he also couldn't recall the last time he'd had a decent place to gaze at them either.  He sat in the sunken camping chair that he'd claimed as his for the night, casting his eyes upwards to the night sky.  He knew it must have been late, because Gladio and Prompto had just come back from their nightly walk, but he couldn't have been any less bothered by the time.  Gladio's sharp voice broke Ignis from his reverie.

 

"You know, it's less fun when there's only one person to enjoy them.  I know he's asleep, but it wouldn't kill you to wake up Noct to ask him out here."  He shrugged his shoulders and let out a deep breath.  He heard Prompto give a tired hum of agreement.  "Well, whatever you end up doing, we're going to bed.  Try to keep the noise level down a notch."  

 

He sat for a short while longer, basking in the quiet, the only noise being that of the campfire; he only stood when he heard the snores coming from the newly occupied tent.  He turned, popping his back, and looked at the tent he and Noctis shared.  Gladio was right:  It  _wouldn't_ kill him to ask Noct to come out and join him.  Only maim...and seriously injure.  But when he looked back up to the sky and saw the shooting star, he decided he had to.  His duty, and all that.  He could only stand to be alone for so long.  Sharing with only the darkness  _did_ get somewhat sad after awhile, he supposed.  He approached the tent, went in, and spoke in his normal voice.  "Noct."  Nothing.  "Noctis?"  Still, nothing but soft, even breathing greeted him in return.  "Noct, please.  It's beautiful, really."  Noct rolled over to face away from Ignis.  And at that- with no mind for the peacefully sleeping Prompto or Gladio in the tent over, came up close to his ear and shouted, "Noct, would you please wake up by the grace of the Gods!" 

 

He startled awake with a jolt and a slightly girlish squeal.  "Wait...it's just you."  He groaned tiredly.  "What do you want Specs?"   _Now for the hard part._  "Well, Noct...it's the stars.  They look magnificent, and I'd like to share them with you."  Ignis stood, hunched over Noctis' body, and hoped that he sounded casual enough.

 

"I didn't ask to wake up to this."  He mumbled, sleepily.  Oh, he was definitely annoyed.

 

"Be grateful I woke you up at all."  Was the tense response.

 

"I don't even recall asking to be woken up."  Oh, there's the sass.

 

"It'll be worth it, promise."  He could almost guarantee that would work.

 

"At least I can trust it when you say that.  But I'm still gonna say no."  Oh.

 

Well, that certainly could have gone better.  "You're sure?"  He had to ask once more, in case he'd change his mind.

 

"Positive, Specs.  Thanks for offering though, I guess."  He'd wasted both his and Noctis' time and he felt ridiculous.  

 

"I'm sorry, Noct.  Gladio told me I should ask."  He felt obligated to explain why he'd done this.  "I was out there alone, watching the stars, and when he and Prompto returned he suggested I invite you out here with me.  I didn't plan to, but then there was a shooting star and I thought you might like to see them again.  Like when we were kids."  Noctis sat up at the mention of the shooting star and grabbed Ignis' hand when he mentioned their childhood. 

 

"You were...alone?"  He seemed to think for a moment.

 

"Let's go, then."  He stood, and seemed to suddenly have much more energy than Ignis remembered him having in the past four years.   _Quite like a child again..._  Ignis smiled at the thought and complied as Noctis dragged him out of the tent.  Noct pulled Ignis down to the ground, not caring about how dirty they were getting from the dust that was quickly coating them. 

 

They sat in perfect, companionable silence for the longest time before Ignis felt Noctis' hand twitch against his.  They hadn't stopped holding hands.  "Noct..."  Ignis tried to pull his hand out of Noctis' but Noct simply held it tighter.  "If you're gonna drag me out here at least  _try_ to be romantic with me.  It isn't like they're out here with us, we can do whatever, you know?"  Noct shimmied closer to Ignis, and pressed his body against his.  "Anything, Ignis."  Ignis shuddered, but let Noct encroach on his space anyway.  

 

They laid with each other, watching the stars, enjoying their closeness.  "Thank you, Specs.  This was...special.  The perfect waste of my precious sleeping time."  Ignis looked down to see Noctis staring at him, smiling, his deep blue eyes reflecting the light of their dull campfire in an almost poetic way.  Ignis let out a chuckle.  _Gods did he love this young man._ "Yes, Noct..."  He leaned down and kissed Noct's forehead.  "Special indeed."  This night (or morning, rather) he decided, really _couldn't_ have gone any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (Some shameless self endorsement here: If you like Overwatch I have a collection of one-shots I am going to start updating again, so keep an eye out!)
> 
> <3


End file.
